heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Nixie
IT'S JUST THE HISTORY CODING NOW GUYS History Warning: Essence's history can contain sensitive/potentially triggering elements, such as . Please do not read if you find of those disturbing. Because her history is rather extensive and detailed, it will be split into 5 acts. The mature content only starts to kick in at around '''late Act 3/early Act 4 onwards, so you may still view part of the writing without seeing the sensitive content. Spoiler warnings will be present before the content I mean to deliver in a fanfiction first arrives. Act 1 It all started with the very unconventional meeting of two young talented healers. Starsurge, a RainWing and NightWing hybrid, and Bonfire, a SkyWing, met in the rainforest, the home of the former. The SkyWing had moved to the home of the peaceful forest dragons, in hopes of escaping the stressful environment of his own hometown, wanting to take a break from all the yelling that one would expect from there. As he defied the stereotypes of a SkyWing in almost every way, being someone who's gentle, skilled in the arts of healing, and well, just a dragon who wouldn't burn down everything in general. Well, they say love is weird, right? Who expected two dragons of completely different tribes to fall in love this easily? Yet, the moment fate decided to put them together in the same room, an odd chemistry sparked between them. Neither of them felt like their lives were ever the same after their initial meeting. And the two were not believers of defying destiny. They went with the flow, and eventually ended up in a steady relationship. Their love only grew and blossomed with each passing day, until the point where they were happily married. Starsurge and Bonfire agreed to have an egg, and so they did. From this pale blue egg streaked with lavender that was hatched in the first few moments of nightfall, Nixie was born. She received endless love and affection from her parents the moment she came to this world, and soon learned to give the same love back to them. She also quickly adopted the nickname Essence, essentially becoming her second name alongside her birth name. But even in her early life, she was... different. She stood out from the RainWing and NightWing dragonets in the local school she attended, but not because she had SkyWing blood - no, no one really judged her for that. No - she was somewhat naturally socially inept, her parents being the only figures she would actively speak to. Teachers have spoken to her parents before, as she would frequently have trouble communicating in school, no matter to other students or teachers. To be honest, she tried making friends, but several attempts have turned awry, and her intentions were misunderstood as something hostile. For some reason, she was eventually dubbed as the "weird and crazy one" in her school, and not in a good way at all. Maybe it was her tendency to appear distant and aloof, almost far away from this world, or maybe some of them just thought she preferred to isolate herself anyway (which is kind of true). Anyways, Essence was a little unhappy about being picked on, for obvious reasons, and isn't the most enthusiastic about school.